Stolen Love
by Cagallirocks
Summary: Ten years ago I paid the ultimate price. Ten years ago I ended my life and left a world behind and said goodbye... I said goodbye to the one i loved most. What would you do if you were given a second chance?
1. Chapter 1

**Oh man did this manga/anime make me cry! Its so beautiful but WTH?! Is with that ending? What a sucky, leave me heart broken ending! I want my happy endings all around!**

 **So I'm creating my own :3**

 **This takes place where the anime ended.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Ten years ago I paid the ultimate price.

Ten years ago I ended my life and left a world behind.

Ten years ago I said goodbye to everything I knew and goodbye to the people I cared most about.

Including you...

...Aishiteru...

The sun was shining through beautiful, fluffy white clouds against a bright blue sky. The morning was peaceful, a light breeze rustled the leaves of the trees and flowers floated down to the ground, creating a blanket of light pink and white against the green blade of grass.

Situated deep within the cherry blossom trees stood a large white mansion capped with a dark red roof. A verandah wrapped around the entire back section of the house from each fence line, giving an uninterrupted view of every inch of the vast backyard no matter where you were in the house. Through out the yard there were large cherry blossom trees in full bloom and bright yellow flowers dancing amongst the grass, a little foot bridge that crossed over a glistening creek with brightly coloured koi fish ducking up to the surface then leaving ripples as they swam away.

Sitting at a small table on the floor of the verandah right at the back of the house, Tsukishima was seated on a blue floor cushion, his legs stretched out under the table. On the table was a medium size canvas surrounded by paint brushes and pallets of bright coloured paints. Spread out on the wooden floor around him were sheets of sketch paper, tubes of paints and a white circle hand fan.

'We should leave these doors open for a bit, let some fresh air into the rest of the house.' An older brown speckled grey haired woman wearing a light button up shirt and black pants said, sliding open the light wooden shoji doors to reveal a tatami covered room.

'That's fine. I'm not going anywhere today so that should be no problem.' Tsukishima said resting his hands back behind him, stretching his upper body out in a slight curve.

'Finishing off your project today?'

'Hopefully. Its been a bit hard with the rain this past week. But if the weather holds out like this I should have no trouble.' The housekeeper peered over his shoulder, studying to painting in detail.

'It looks beautiful sir. You really are a talent.' Tsukishima thanked her and smiled warmly, watching as the woman returned to dusting and cleaning the room.

'Its such nice weather today!' Tsukishima said stretching his arms above his head. A light perfume filled breeze ruffled his long hair, ringing a little bell at the top of the verandah door leading into the backyard. Closing his yes, he fell backwards letting himself lay out across the floor, enjoying the sunshine and fresh air.

'Onii-chan!' Opening his eyes to to look for the voice, he spotted a small blonde haired girl running towards him, carrying a small bunch of flowers in one hand and waving the other frantically in the air. Smiling he sat back up, waiting for her to reach him.

'Good morning Sayuri.' The young girl launched herself at him, being caught securely in Tsukishimas open arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging the young man tightly. The pair stayed that way for a moment before Sayuri pulled back, still seated in his lap and faced him.

'Did you hear? Haruka-sama came by this morning with my violin. She repaired it for me already.'

'That's very good. I know how much you have missed playing.' Tsukishima said with a gentle smile, placing a hand to ruffle Sayuris golden hair. He turned his head to look at the housekeeper and whispered, 'Please have An-chan send the bill as soon as she can. I know she forgot to bring one with her again.'

'Of course sir.' The housekeeper replied giggling.

'Nii-chan, the cherry blossoms are so beautiful and have fully bloomed. Do you think we can attend the Sakura festival in town tonight.'

" _As if it were a mist of pink... its very beautiful."_ The fragmented memory struck him, one his worst memories came back to him and knocked every last breath out of his body.

'Nii-chan?' Tsukishima shook the voice from his mind and smiled at Sayuri whose concern showed through her emerald green eyes.

'Of course we can. I wouldn't dream of missing it.' His gentle voice reassured the young girl and she smiled as he place a hand on her cheek, giving her an affectionate rub.

'Go on through to the kitchen. I think Hana just baked some cookies you can take to school.' Tsukishima said shifting Sayuri off his lap and guiding her to stand up.

'Yay!' Sayuri squealed loudly, making Tsukishimas ears ring and ran off into the house happily.

'Don't wear your shoes-' But Sayuri had already disappeared down the hall.

'...inside.' Completely ignored, Tsukishima sighed and massaged his temples.

'She's such a resilient child.' Tsukishima looked up, catching the housekeepers eyes as she looked from him to the hallway where Sayuri disappeared and back. Her smile was warm, a kind smile that let Tsukishima know she understood what he was feeling.

'You're doing a good job with her. Sayuri is turning into quite an amazing little girl.' Shyly, Tsukishima turned his attention away, averting his eyes to what ever he could focus on.

'Sometimes I wonder if I'm doing enough. Or if my way is the right way.' Tsukishima stated, staring off into outside world.

'But you're still trying. And that's what is most important.' Peering out the corner of his eye, Tsukishima watched as the housekeeper turned away and went back to straightening up the room. Her words resonated deep in Tsukishimas mind, made him feel slightly better, letting him know his actions were being noticed and that he was doing something right.

'Could you go ask the driver to take Sayuri to school please?' Tsukishima asked noting the time on his watch.

'Of course sir.' Bowing, the housekeeper left the room, calling out to Sayuri as she walked through the halls.

After a moment the front door slammed closed and the house was left eerily quite. Tsukishima enjoyed these moments of peace, treasuring the time spent alone to finish his work.

Tsukishima turned his attention back to the canvas and stared at every detail laid out before his eyes; the vibrant flowers painted floating down a stream past a young woman crying on some rocks with the sun setting behind her. The young womans kimono, painted beautiful shades of pink and gold torn and frayed and her long black hair cascading down her back and shrouding most of her face like a veil.

All except her eyes. Her eyes pierced through the darkness and stared into the depths of the water, her tears shining like little crystals against her pale skin and pale green eyes.

Her eyes entranced him, drawing Tsukishima into the painting and left him wondering what pain she must have suffered, what kind of things had those eyes witnessed?

Her eyes reminded him of his own. Each time his eyes caught his reflection, his own mind questioned what was being reflected by his gaze. Was his past shining through his own eyes for everyone to see?

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Tsukishima picked out a brush and set back to finishing off the painting.

After a few hours of work Tsukishima became so engrossed in his painting he failed hear someone knock on the door frame, failed to notice someone entering the room and coming out onto the verandah. It wasn't the footsteps or the gentle voice trying to call him back that reached him, but a cup of green tea being placed just beside his hand on the table that brought him out of the painting to see who was here.

'Oh thank you Hana. This is just what I need.' Tsukishima warmly smiled, dropping the brush onto the table surface and picking up the steaming cup with both hands.

'There was a message for you sir. From Lord Diawas council.'

'What did they say?' Tsukishima asked.

'His Lordship just requested that you call him and schedule a visit. There is some business he wishes to discuss with you, about Sayuri.' Straighting the sleeves on her kimono, Hana waited as Tsukishima stared into the tea, waiting for him to take a sip.

'Right.' Tsukishima muttered taking a small sip of his tea. As soon as the small smile touched his lips, Hana knew the tea was good and took the moment to bow and slowly make her exit from room back to the kitchen.

'Oh Hana.' Tsukishima called out, catching the attention of the young woman. She turned around and asked him if he was in need of anything else but Tsukishima just shook his head.

'No. You and everyone else should leave early. I don't want you getting caught in the crowds for the festival.'

'But sir-' She began to argue but Tsukishima raised his hand cutting her off.

'Go home and relax. You've done enough for today.' He explained with a gentle smile. Hana stared at him for a moment then smiled herself, knowing not to argue with his kindness.

'Thank you sir. I shall let everyone else know.'

'See you tomorrow Hana.'

'Bye.' She gave a bow then exited the room, closing the sliding door leading from the hallway off. Her footsteps could be faintly heard and then they became softer and vanished. Tsukishima finished off his tea and pushed himself off the floor, stretching out his stiff muscles. He entered the house, leaving the warmth of the sun and the verandah, opened the hallway door and made his way down the hallway to the telephone just beside the kitchen door.

Tsukishima picked the receiver up and dialled in the number. He waited, leaning against the wall for someone to answer the phone. It wasn't long before someone picked up and answered the call.

'Good afternoon. This is Tsukishima. I was asked to return a phone call from Lord Daiwa.' Polite and straightforward. Tsukishima couldn't help smile and hold back his laughter at how serious he sounded to himself.

" _Yes sir. One moment please."_

" _Ahh Tsukishima-san. Thank you for returning my call. I hope you are well."_ A loud, raspy voice called through the phone, making Tsukishima cringe slightly.

'Very well sir. And how is your Lordship?'

" _I am very well, thank you for asking. I was wondering if you have a free hour tomorrow morning?"_

'Yes sir. Sayuri has the day off from school but I know that now her violin is fixed she will be using her day off to visit the music shop to practice.' Tsukishima explained with caution, not sure where the conversation was heading.

" _Good. Would it be possible for you to sit and have tea with me at around nine tomorrow morning? There are a few things I wish to discuss with you and its been too long since I had good company and good tea."_

'Of course sir. That sounds very good.'

" _Then its settled. I shall see you tomorrow my boy."_ Tsukishima cringed at the "my boy". No one had called him that since he was a child, but he let it pass, not wanting to be rude in correcting the Lord.

The phone call disconnected and Tsukishima returned the receiver back to the cradle. Sighing, Tsukishima pushed away from the wall, the thought of tomorrow weighing heavily on his mind. It had been months since Lord Daiwa had last contacted him and nothing of significance had occurred since, so Tsukishima was at a loss for the sudden phone call and meeting so quickly arranged. Mindlessly his feet moved him back towards his studio when the doorbell chimed, bring Tsukishima back out of his thoughts to the real world.

'Hmm, who could that be?' Muttering to himself he moved towards the front door and slowly opened it to find an elderly gentle standing outside carrying a bag.

'Good afternoon Tsukishima-sama.' The man greeted with a deep bow.

'Oh hello. You're from the dress shop right?' Tsukishima asked, recognising him immediately.

'Yes sir. I came to deliver the young ladys kimono for the Sakura festival tonight.' The man held the bag up higher in front of his body.

'Ahh right. I forgot we schedule for the kimono to be delivered. I was thinking last night about coming to collect it.' Inviting the older gentleman in, Tsukishima opened the closet just to the side of the entrance and began searching the top most draw.

'That's kind of you but I thought you would be busy so I made it my own errand to deliver it for you.'

'Oh it would have been no trouble. Ahh here it is. How much do you I owe you?' Tsukishima asked opening a large red pouch. Hearing the amount he counted out the correct amount of money and handed the money over to the man.

'Thank you sir. Please do let me know how the young miss finds the outfit.' Tsukishima took the bag from the mans outstretched hands and hung it inside the closet, closing the door securely behind him.

'I will. I'm sure she will be delighted so Sayuri may want to come thank you personally.' Thanking the man for his service, Tsukishima bowed and watched the older gentleman leave to compound. He closed the door off and began heading back into the main house.

" _When I went to look at the trees in our garden, a part of a branch was broken off... since you like flowers so much..."_ Groaning, Tsukishima rubbed his head, trying to push the memory out of his mind.

'Why am I remembering this now?' He muttered rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. He could feel tears prickling at his eyes, wanting to come to the surface.

"I still... why do I cry when I think of you?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Wow. I don't think I have ever put so much effort into a prologue before.**

 **Dont forgot to like and favorite this story to know when i update.**

 **And comment about what you think so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the amazing response to the Prologue. Sorry this took so long, but I wanted it to be just as good as the prologue.**

 **Junsu Saito- Thank you ^_^ I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**

 **Darky303- I will! Thank you. Im glad you like it.**

 **I also entered and won the NaNoWriMo (meaning I wrote a novel) so that took up most of my time. But it have given me new life in writing and shown me I can achieve anything if I set my mind to it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **I'll probably spend the rest of my life creating, even while knowing that it's impossible.**_

 _ **I love him...**_

 _ **Its nothing less and nothing more than that.**_

 _ **Just from my heart, more than anything I love him.**_

'Nee-chan!' Sayuri yelled out as she launched herself onto the bed, landing beside the pile of blankets covering Tsukishima. Tsukishima stirred, opening one eye slowly, peering over the top of the blanket that he had pulled over his face.

'Sayuri, its too early.' Tsukishima groaned as he buried his face into his pillow.

'Come on! Come quick. There is something you have to see.' Sayuri begged, tugging as hard as she could at the blankets trying to pull them free. A hand popped out from underneath the blanket and reached out, knocking over items on the table next to the bed as it was feeling around for something. When fingers brushed against the cold metal of the watch they grasped it and pulled it from the table.

Blinking against a haze of sleep Tsukishima focused on the watch face, his blurred vision slowly focusing on the time.

'Sayuri its the middle of the night!' He exclaimed, the watch falling out of his hand and falling to the floor. The man in question sighed, running his fingers through his tangled hair as the bed dipped next to him followed by the small figure of Sayuri climbing to sit on top of him, fisting her small hands around the blanket.

'I know. But there is something you have to see. Come on.' Seeing the look on the young girls face Tsukishima groaned, pulling the layer of blankets off his body and shifting his tired body off the body, a hiss escaping his lips as his feet hit the cold floor. He pushed his tired body off the bed and shuffled around aimlessly, his mind half asleep and not processing anything.

Sayuri bounded off the bed and grabbed a thick black coat off the floor.

'Is this what you're looking for?' Tsukshima muttered a thank you and slipped his arms into the sleeves, pulling the warm coat around his body.

'Alright miss. Lead the way.' Sayuri giggled, grabbing the older mans outstretched hand, pulling him out into the hallway behind her and out through to the back part of the manor. Quickly slipping on a pair of shoes Tsukishima let Sayuri guide him outside and across the field that backed onto the manor. The cold air stung against the exposed skin of his face and hands, making him shiver at the sudden exposure to chilly air outside.

They neared the stream and crossed the small foot bridge, Tsukishima continuing to be pulled by the blonde to an unknown place. He didn't say a word, just letting Sayuri pull him to where ever she was leading. He knew Sayuri wouldn't bring him somewhere if there wasn't a reason. Especially at this time of the night.

Usually she was worried about something. And he wouldn't pry. Tsukishima would let Sayuri come to talk on her own when she felt ready. For now he would let the young girl take him on the midnight mystery tour. If he didn't freeze first.

Blowing air onto his free hand he tried to create some warmth but failed as the cold air tangled with his warm breath.

As soon as the pair cleared the line of trees Tsukishima stopped in awe at their surroundings. They were standing in the middle of a large open field. In the distance mountains soared high into the clouds, floating across a sky illuminated by a beautiful full moon. The glow from the moon turned a usually dark night sky into a crystal clear green and blue, like an ocean on a calm day.

Stars dusted across the canopy, twinkling like diamonds.

Scattered throughout the long green grass stood elegant purples flowers that seemed to spread across the entirety of the field.

'These flowers...' Tsukishima couldn't help but notice something odd about the flowers. The centre of each flower seemed to be emitting a glow, a light from deep inside the flower

'My teacher told me about these. They're Starlight Blossoms.'

'Starlight blossoms?' Tsukishima whispered, kneeling down to look at the flower up close.

'They're a rare flower that only blooms under the light of a full moon.'

'The dust of the pollen was thought to have healing properties. But no one has ever been able to prove it.'

'It looks like something out of one of your paintings Nee-chan.' Sayuri looked into the distance, a frown creasing her forehead.

'Nee-chan.' Her voice was so timid against the quiet night backdrop but Tsukishima heard it clearly.

'Mmm.' He watched as the small blonde study the grass under her feet, unsure of where to look.

'When I turn eighteen, do I really have to ascend the throne?' Sayuri asked, her voice shaking a little. 'Cant I stay with you?'

'You can if you want to.' Tsukishima said with complete certainty.

'What do you think I should do?' Sayuri asked.

'Oh no! I'm not making that choice. I made a choice many years ago and all I got for it was a whole lot of dead.' Tsukishima defended, waving his hand dismissively in the air. He fell back against the cold wet grass, letting his eyes scan the vast open field that was alive with the pale glow of the moonlight. Tsukishima let his mind study each detail, knowing this moment would be something he would want to recreate onto canvas when he had the time.

'Do you regret it? Your choice.'

'Yes and no.' he sighed as Sayuri looked at him, confusion in her eyes questioning his response before she could even voice it.

'When I made the choice I was so sure. I knew it was the right thing to do. Take the responsibility and protect the clan.'

'But?'

Tsukishima smiled slightly, plucking a blade of grass and twirling it between his fingertips.

'The night before one of my friends broke past the guards and confronted me.' He explained, the memory still fresh in his mind even after ten years.

'He told me things... I already knew and things I didn't.' Tsukishima paused, carefully picking his words, 'but in that moment I didn't want to hear him.' He continued tilting his head slighting to gaze up at the stars.

'When I woke up that morning and saw him laying next to me, I came very close to not going through with the harakiri. I wanted to stay, stay right in that moment.'

'But I didn't.' Tsukishima whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

'Why?'Sayuri whispered.

'I thought my duty in that moment was to follow through with what was required. I truly believed that it was the only option.' He replied honestly, because in that moment so many years ago, that was what Tsukishima believed to be the right thing to do. He couldn't see any other option for the clan.

'Your choice is not an easy one Sayuri, I wont lie to you. You have to decide if being a ruler is truly what you want.' he said simply. Pressing a finger under her chin he lifted her head and brought her gaze to meet his own, holding it strongly.

'If you can not see yourself being the queen this land needs then you don't have to take on that responsibility.' Tsukishima spoke as he stared into Sayuri's eyes.

'But I want you to think it through ok.' He continued in a soft voice. Sayuri smiled, giving a small bob of acknowledgement. She knew that Tsukishima could only help her so far but ultimately the decision was something she had to come to on her own.

'You will always have a home with me, being queen will never change that.' Tsukishima murmured softly, a small smile playing on his lips. He took her small hand in his own, his thumb gently stroking the back of her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

'Do you think I could do it?' Sayuri paused, peering down at her small hand in Tsukishima's. 'Do you think I could be queen?'

'I already told you you could. I already told you that I told you.' He replied with a smirk.

'I'm scared.' Sayuri's voice came out in a whisper, so small and fragile that it tore at Tsukishima. He reached an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to sit on his lap.

'I know you are.' Tsukishima shrugged, gently stroking the soft golden crown resting against his chest. 'But you don't have to worry so much. I will always be here for you. And I will do what ever I can to help you.'

With a small smile Sayuri cuddled into Tsukishima, resting her head against his chest. The quiet field combined with Tsukishima's warmth and his gentle fingers stroking her hair, the young girl was fast asleep in his lap. Tsukishima glanced around the field one last time before shifting, picking Sayuri up gently in his arms and standing up from the ground. As he carried her back to the house he tightened his hold on her, never having felt more protect of the child than he did right now with her words echoing in his mind.

"I wont make the same mistake again."

"I promise."

* * *

In a dimly lit room, the only source of light the flickering, warm glow of the desk lamp and the pale moon light seeping in through the open shoji door. Against the black sky the glittering stars filled the warm summers night.

But for the dark haired man poised over the desk, all this had faded into the background long ago. His long, pale fingers delicately brushed the dust of the rosy coloured cheek of the doll cradled in his palms. Letting the doll drop onto the desk the man reached out and grasped the weakly lit pipe that was perched on top of a series of books.

Kuroda leaned back as he brought the pipe to his lips, the chair groaning under the weight. He inhaled deeply and let a puff of smoke slowly seep from his slightly parted lips, rising and disappearing into the darkness. His tired eyes closed heavily, listening to the wind blowing through the wind chime just outside the door. Tilting his head back resting against that top of the wooden chair, the man couldn't remember the last time he had slept in his own bed as he felt the painful stiffness in his neck protesting against the movement.

Deciding he deserved a decent night sleep he pushed back against the desk, pushing the chair, the feet scrapping loudly across the wooden floor but Kuroda paid no attention, leaving his work abandoned and spread out across the surface of the desk in a large mess.

Slowing rising from the wooden chair he stretched his arms above his head, the faint clicking sound coming from his back as he stretched out his stiff muscles, walking over to shoji doors to close them.

'How long have I been sitting there?' Kuroda muttered, peering out into the darkness. He slid the door closed, cutting off the cool breeze and turned around, heading back through his workshop and out into the hallway. Shutting off the lights and closing off the workshop Kuroda shuffled down the hallway towards his bedroom, feeling the exhaustion of the day creeping over him making it difficult to walk straight.

When Kuroda entered and switched on the light in the bedroom, he crossed the small space and opened the windows, allowing fresh air to enter the stuffy, hot room, shut off the lights, the faint moonlight his only way of manoeuvring around the room. He then collapsed against the futon, burying his face into the soft fabric of the pillow, sighing with relief at the feeling.

Before he let his eyes close properly, before allowing himself the sleep Kuroda decided to remove his robe as the room was still uncomfortably warm. Rolling over onto his back, his hands fell to the sash around his waist and with weak fingers began to untie the knot, pulling himself free from the confines of his robe. He pushed the robe down his shoulders and slid the fabric down his body until he was able to kick it off, letting it pile at his feet.

Sighing at the relief of the cool air against his bare skin, Kuroda laid sprawled out on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Placing a hand over his chest, Kuroda could feel the subtle beating of his heart deep within his chest. One of the few signs that he was still alive. But within that there was a heavy, tight feeling deep within his chest, an almost painful sensation,"but what is this feeling?"

Kuroda lifted his hand from his chest, rubbing it across his unshaven chin, the rough stubble scratchy under his fingertips.

"Why do I keep going?" He thought. He had no purpose, there was no reason for him to continue to make Hybrid Child dolls, not with the amount of money he had accumulated over the years. He could quit creating tomorrow and live out the rest of his days in comfort.

But for what reason? Kuroda had no answer. Not one answer and yet he was still here.

Slowly his eyes closed, sleep taking over his body, his mind drifting off into a deep sleep.

 _Oi Kuroda, are you there?_ The memory of the voice distant and faint, pulling him into another dream of the past.

* * *

 _RING RING_

'Hello?' Tsukishima puffed, having had to run down the hall to pick up the receiver just in time.

 _'Listen I can not give you my name. But I have information that you need to know.'_

'What?'

 _'I'm a friend. And I have found something...something I can not hand into the palace.'_ There was silence for a few seconds before the person on the other end continued, _'You are the only one I can trust with this.'_

Tsukishima remained silent, unable to think of the words he needed to respond to what he was hearing. He didnt even know if he should believe anything!

'Trust me with what?' He pushed carefully, curiosity pushing him forward with the conversation.

 _'Tsukishima-sama, we need to talk but in person. This is too important to talk about over the phone.'_ The man pushed back, trying to convince Tsukishima.

'What is so important that I need to meet a stranger? What cant you say over the phone?'Tsukishima interjected, his voice clipped with annoyance. He was very tempted to hang up the phone when-

 _'Its about Sayuri.'_

* * *

 **TBC**

 **As always like and comment to tell me to write more.**

 **Ill see you next time.**

 **Xoxo Cagallirocks**


End file.
